


Spring Rite

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 5/2/14 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: May Day.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Spring Rite

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 5/2/14 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: May Day.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

“Hey, Hermione,” Ron said, nudging her with a drunken giggle. “Since it’s May Day, do you want to dance around my pole?”

Clearly mortified, Hermione elbowed him hard in the ribs and told him in no uncertain terms to be quiet while Harry and Severus did their best to pretend they hadn’t heard anything… which was difficult when Harry was trying and failing to suppress his laughter. 

Hermione took Ron home not long after, her face still rather flushed as she made their apologies. Harry noticed, with amusement and also a certain amount of guilt, that Severus relaxed almost instantly.

~~~

“A few quiet drinks at the pub,” Severus said dryly, quoting Harry’s earlier proposal as they arrived back home.

“Okay, Ron had a few too many,” Harry replied, breaking into renewed laughter. “Still he did have a point.”

“Being?”

Harry smiled slowly. “Well, it’s May Day; a time to celebrate renewal and… _fertility_.” He pressed closer, his smile widening as Severus’ arms encircled him.

“Indeed.” Severus’ dark eyes gleamed. “And how do you suggest we celebrate?”

Harry leaned in to claim Severus’ lips in a kiss that instantly ignited a fiery need within him. “Oh, I have a few ideas…”


End file.
